The Garden Boys
by xGlass
Summary: Cloud used the floor as the biggest shelf in the house. Cloud left toothpaste boogers in the sink and dirty tissues everywhere. Cloud used all the garage space. And yet Leon was always the one who had to sleep on the couch. LeonxCloud.


_**The Garden Boys**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. This story is based on something, which I don't own, but you'll find out at the end. Knowing now is spoilers! We can't have that.

* * *

When Leon woke up, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised at the…whatever it was that was covering Cloud's side of the bed. It was pretty early on a Monday morning that would turn into a really long day of work at a job he loved with people he hated.

"Cloud." He stated loudly-because Leon didn't yell—"Cloud, what is this?"

"I made you oatmeal. You like—oh. It spilled. You must have knocked it over in your sleep."

"Why didn't you leave it in the kitchen?"

"You know," Cloud paused, "I don't know. I'll get it later, I guess." Cloud left to go do whatever it was he did at this stupid hour, and Leon grimaced at the oatmeal on his sheets.

With a sigh, he yanked the sheets off the bed and walked down the hallway to put them into the washer. Because Leon knew, and knew well, that Cloud was pretty bad at "getting things later."

After setting the sheets on delay wash so they'd be ready to put into the dryer when he got home, Leon picked up a couple of Cloud's stray shoes as he headed back into the bedroom. Then he put on his scrubs. Not that he needed scrubs, but his boss was the anal sort. MD or nurse, scrubs were required. Cloud thought they were sexy, but Leon had decided that Cloud's opinion meant very little because he was an idiot.

"Leon! I made you more oatmeal, but I gotta head on to work. Cid'll be pissed at me, you know? I'll see you tonight. I love you so much." Cloud pecked sleepy Leon on the lips and headed out the door, helmet in hand.

"You wear that damn thing, Cloud."

Cloud smirked back at him. "Make me."

Leon grumbled about safety and dumb blondes as he stepped into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. And he sighed.

Yes, Cloud had made him oatmeal. He'd also made a mess. Leon really shouldn't have been surprised.

Cloud was the kind of guy that was a little daft. He was brilliant with cars and gadgets, but Leon's car really hadn't needed that engine upgrade that Cloud swore would save them money. Or that break system. Or those hubcaps.

He was also pretty messy. Leon wasn't anal retentive, but he liked bedroom things to stay in the bedroom and kitchen things to stay in the kitchen. Oatmeal did not belong in the bedroom, regardless of whatever sweet little emotional gesture Cloud had attempted. Leon didn't like sweet emotional things, anyway.

Cloud used the floor as the biggest shelf in the house, and was constantly losing things. Leon was the one who picked up the items and always knew where they were.

Cloud left toothpaste boogers in the sink. Leon was always a little disgusted, and rinsed the sink thoroughly after he'd brushed to get rid of Cloud's mess.

Cloud also left dirty used tissues _everywhere._ Leon bought enough tissues that there would never be a tissue shortage in their house, but Cloud insisted that each tissue was not completely full and thus could be used once more. Leon threw the tissues away and Cloud got upset because Leon was wasting their precious resources. Leon did not think that dirty, Cloud-boogered tissues qualified as precious resources.

Cloud left empty plastic water bottles all over their house. The bottles would typically contain at least one more sip—this in Cloud's opinion—but Leon didn't give a shit. He'd water the plants with any remaining water and recycle them (plants which Cloud insisted on having as they were gifts from a mutual friend, Aerith). For all his precious resource crap, Cloud usually threw the plastic bottles in the garbage. Leon didn't bother to dig them out, but the irony was not lost. Why not just refill a canteen, Cloud?

Cloud used all the garage space. All of it. He didn't even have a car. Leon had a car. A nice one, a BMW 750i xDrive Sedan that was worth _way _more than half of the mechanical garbage in the garage. However, Leon's BMW got the driveway and Cloud's motorcycle got the garage. Cloud protested that he worked in there on weekends. Leon knew that Cloud liked to pester Leon into doing "togetherness" stuff on weekends.

Also, when they had arguments, Leon was always the one who had to sleep on the couch. It didn't matter what the arguments was about. Cloud would just give Leon this glare and kick him out. It didn't matter that the house had originally been Leon's, oh no.

Speaking of that, Leon was the one who actually had a real job. A job that actually paid money and could be used to pay bills, buy groceries, and handle other responsible things of that nature. Cloud's job paid for Cloud to buy more expensive mechanical things that ended up in their garage. Did Leon complain that he could never buy another BMW?

He'd tried and that conversation had ended with Leon sleeping on the couch.

Cloud left doors open: the pantry door, the coat closet door, their master bedroom closet door, the linen closet door, the laundry room door, and sometimes the bathroom door. Leon didn't want to walk in on Cloud using the toilet. That was gross.

Cloud was also easily jealous. Leon sometimes felt like he couldn't socialize at parties because Cloud was there, hanging off his arm. He'd glare at people that got too close to Leon. It was annoying and hypocritical, because Cloud was allowed to be friends with Sephiroth but didn't like when Leon and Rinoa talked at parties.

Cloud was overly affectionate. Leon did not think that they needed to hold hands in public. Or kiss in public. Or hug. Or anything like that. Nor did they need to snuggle under a blanket when watching movies. Nor did Cloud need to rest his head on Leon's shoulder. Ever. Nor did Cloud need to constantly touch Leon. Leon figured Cloud was just needy. Needy and jealous.

Cloud told Leon he loved him all the time, which made Leon uncomfortable. He never knew if he should say it back or not. They'd been dating for a long time (since Rinoa dumped him, so like… five years, maybe?) but that didn't mean they had to be all mushy and shit. Leon liked Cloud a lot. But he was really annoying sometimes too.

Leon eventually made his way to Vexen's pediatric clinic, where he worked as a MD under Dr. Vexen. After a morning working with his little patients, Vexen called Leon into his office.

"Yes, sir?"

"No need to address me so formally, Squall. I've been thinking of expanding my firm to Radiant Garden, and I'd like to you consider moving there and heading up the new clinic."

Leon was surprised. "I'd have to talk the move over with my partner, sir, but it sounds good. I'd like that. If he won't move, I'll commute."

"I figured you might enjoy the freedom. You're good at what you do, Squall."

"Tentatively, sir, I'll give you a yes. Cloud won't mind moving; mechanic shops are everywhere."

"I understand. I'll go ahead and get the gears in motion. Let's have you start up the first of August."

"That's a month. Sounds good."

Leon went about the day with a smile on his face. He'd be his own boss, which also meant he could choose nurses that weren't so damn flirty.

* * *

"Cloud," Leon asked over dinner, "I've been offered a position to open a new pediatric center in Radiant Garden."

Cloud smiled—with food in his mouth, Leon noticed. "Leon! That's great. So we're moving?"

Leon blinked. "It seems so."

"Okay."

Leon thought that there might have been more of a fight, but then he saw Cloud checking out really nice homes online. Leon sat down next to him and joined the search.

"Cloud, we can't afford that." Leon said, constantly. And Cloud would sigh and move on to the next home.

Finally, Leon asked the question he'd be mulling around in his head.

"Why are you so willing to leave?"

Cloud blinked. "I thought we would've left sooner, to be honest. We're settling down, right?"

Leon should have known Cloud's decision would be based on mushy crap.

* * *

The next day, Leon got home from work to see a "For Sale" sign outside his house and boxes in his yard.

"Cloud…?" He walked into the _empty _foyer, making his way into the _empty _living room. "Cloud, what's going on?"

"I took the day off and boxed our stuff up. That way it'll be easy to move."

"…We're moving in a month."

Cloud paused, looking lost. "Oh. I guess we start unpacking?"

Leon checked the box closest to him. "Did you label these?"

"No?"

Leon sighed.

* * *

"Leon, I _can't_ ride in the truck!"

"Why not?"

"I have to drive my baby!"

"Fenrir will be fine in the truck."

"Don't say that! Fenrir needs to feel the road between his tires. He needs to feel the transition from city to suburb, too!"

"It's a motorcycle, Cloud."

"You get to drive your car!"

"Because it's a _car. _It won't fit in the truck."

"Bullshit! You could have gotten a bigger truck!"

"Too bad. This one was cheapest."

"Of course it was! Because you're cheap! Don't think I'm letting you near me tonight!" Cloud growled, stomping off towards the rented moving truck.

Leon sighed.

* * *

The drive to Radiant Garden was pleasant and quiet. Leon liked the silence. He didn't need a radio that played Cloud's loud racket (because it certainly couldn't be called music), nor did he need Cloud's incessant chatter that came with the blonde's boredom.

When they reached the townhome, Leon was surprised to see a welcoming party. He parked on the curb and approached his new home, not really looking forward to socializing.

"Hello, sir!" A small brunette boy declared. "Welcome to Radiant Garden. We're here to help unload the truck."

Leon raised a brow.

The boy's blank expression didn't falter. "My name is Sora. It's a pleasure to meet you. Behind me are my friends Roxas, Hayner, and Zexion. We're very glad you've made the decision to move here!"

Leon nodded, moving towards the truck to begin unloading.

One of Sora's friends stopped him.

"Don't worry about that, we'll help your boyfriend." Roxas said.

"You are needed at the homeowner's club. They're discussing residential fees at the moment, and your input is valued. As the man of the household, your presence is required." Zexion continued.

"Excuse me?" Cloud approached the party from behind, a box under one arm. "He's the man?"

The other four nodded, and Leon could feel the smirk crawl onto his face.

Cloud glared at him. "Don't you get cocky with me, dickhead. I'm a man, too. I'm going."

"No, you aren't." Leon replied.

"And why the hell not?" Cloud replied, walking right up to Leon's face and glaring up at the brunette.

"They asked me to go. Besides, it's about money. You have nothing to do with that anyway."

"I make just as much as you!"

"No, you don't."

"Do too."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Cloud. Leave it."

"Why should I?" The other man shot back. "I'm just as successful as you!"

"…You're such a child."

"I am _not!_"

Leon grit his teeth. "I don't even know why I asked you to come with me."

Leon didn't miss the hurt expression that passed over Cloud's face. The blonde spun on his heel and marched back over to the truck, angrily grabbing another box and heading inside.

Sora handed him a piece of paper.

"Directions are listed here. Please get going."

Leon was happy to leave the unpacking to Cloud. It'd make the blonde work for once.

* * *

Leon entered what could only be called a "man-cave." The walls were a dark maroon with wood paneling circling the bottom three feet of the wall. The floor was the same wood as the walls. There was leather furniture, a pool table, and enough dead animals for a lifetime.

"Hi!" An energetic blonde bounced up to him. Leon preferred Cloud's spikes to this boy's ugly mullet. "What's your name?"

"Hn." Leon replied, turning to look at the other men in the room. In addition to the perky blonde, there was a redhead, another blonde, and two silver-haired men.

"Now, now, Demyx," one of the silver-haired men began, "let our guest come in and take a seat."

Leon walked forward and sat in a high-backed chair directly across from the man.

"My name is Xemnas. I'm the head of this," he waved his arm around the room, "Organization. To repeat Demyx's question, what is your name?"

"Leon. We're discussing homeowner's fees."

Xemnas' lips quirked into a half-smile. "Of course we are. We just want to get to know you first. That's Axel, Seifer, and this is Riku."

Talk turned to homeowner's dues, mostly because of Leon's refusal to discuss anything else. It was a small neighborhood, and the dues weren't going to be much. Leon flipped through past years' documents and noted that it had never been much. Why had they wanted his opinion? He probably should have stayed and tried to work things out with Cloud.

The discussion paused at the soft knock on the door. "Come in!" Xemnas called.

A pretty blue-haired man entered the room. "I was wondering if anyone wanted anything to drink?"

Xemnas smiled as the men placed orders. "Thanks for asking, beautiful."

The blue-haired man blushed and scurried from the room, only to return in an instant with the drinks. Leon assumed he'd brought the other four their regulars and was surprised when his beverage was served immediately alongside with the others.

Mumbles of "thank you, Saix" were heard throughout the room. Saix nodded and left the room quietly.

Leon was reluctantly impressed. "He does that for you often?"

Xemnas nodded. "He's very good-natured. And very obedient."

Leon nodded. "If only!" He muttered.

"If only what?" Leon was startled that Xemnas had heard his soft comment.

"I've been having a bit of trouble with my partner lately."

Axel laughed. "Haven't we all? Thank god for Ansem!"

The others cheerfully agreed.

"Ansem?" Leon asked.

"He's the garden's relationship therapist. He's worked with all of us extensively." Xemnas replied.

Demyx and Axel agreed with Xemnas, praising Ansem's ability to instill values in their partner. Seifer was happy to list all Hayner's bad qualities that Ansem's therapy had eliminated. Leon was intrigued, but also took note that Riku said absolutely nothing.

* * *

Leon scheduled an appointment with Ansem the next day, much to Cloud's displeasure.

"Relationship therapy?" Cloud was outraged. "_Relationship therapy! _Leon, you _never_ want to talk about feelings! What the fuck brought this on?"

Leon didn't reply immediately, but he allowed Cloud to hold his hand as they walked towards the councilor.

When they reached the door to Ansem's office, Leon turned to Cloud and tried to look at him sincerely.

"I want this to work, Cloud. Go for me?"

Cloud looked up at the brunette, then down to his feet. Then he grabbed Leon and pulled him in for a hug and passionate kiss.

"I'd do anything for you, you stupid lug. I love you. I just… this?" Cloud looked at Ansem's door skeptically.

"Please."

Cloud closed his eyes and nodded, and the two walked into the office.

* * *

Ansem asked each of them a few questions, but Leon was a little nervous to answer some of them directly to Cloud's face. Ansem seemed to catch Leon's hesitancy and asked if the couple would like to speak to him separately. Leon agreed hastily.

When Cloud was gone, Ansem smiled at Leon.

"Looks like you just took a load of your shoulders, son."

Leon shrugged.

"Well," Ansem began, "why don't we make a list of things you'd really like to change about Cloud?"

Leon nodded while Ansem dug out a sheet of paper.

"Go ahead. I'm a third party. You can tell me anything."

"He's too…emotional." Leon began. Ansem nodded and gestured for Leon to continue. "He tells me he loves me all the time. I don't need to hear it all the time. I don't like public displays of affection, but he doesn't care.

"I hate that he uses all the garage space…

"I hate how he makes messes…

Leon couldn't stop his speech, just letting everything spill out. It felt so good to finally tell someone.

Ansem nodded. "This is great, Leon. Please tell Cloud to come back in."

Leon left the room and looked down at his boyfriend who was asleep against the wall. He shook Cloud lightly.

"Hmm? Oh, hey."

"Hey." Leon smirked. "Sleeping?"

"You didn't haul all those boxes yesterday. Those shrimps were no help."

Leon chuckled and Cloud pecked him on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, okay? And then maybe we can get some take-out."

Cloud went into the office, and an hour later he was back with a soft smile. Leon nodded at his blonde and the two took off towards their home.

The walk was eerily silent. Leon looked over to Cloud with some concern. "Is everything all right?"

Cloud nodded. "I'm just… I'm sorry, Leon." He whispered. "I didn't realize all my affection was making you uncomfortable."

Leon shrugged. "It's okay. You know now, right?"

Cloud nodded sheepishly. "I'm still sorry."

"I forgive you. It's okay, Cloud."

* * *

Things got much better after that. Cloud cleared half the garage so Leon's car would fit. He started putting his dirty clothes in the hamper and rinsing out his toothpaste boogers.

Leon was happy. Cloud wasn't nearly as affectionate as before. Their neighbors were kind and Cloud seemed to take a liking to the other bottoms.

Leon smirked. That's right, he thought, Cloud was his _bottom._ The blonde had actually admitted it the other day. Instead of wrestling with Leon and running around the house like usual, Cloud had come to Leon and _asked_ for sex! That had never happened before!

Leon actually grinned thinking about it. It had been great, too. They'd gone a couple of times. Cloud didn't even ask to switch! Leon felt like a stud, too, when Cloud had eventually fallen unconscious on his chest. Cloud hardly ever fell asleep before Leon, because he said watching Leon fall asleep was cute.

One day, several weeks after the appointment with Ansem, Leon came home from his new clinic and was shocked to find the whole house clean.

"Cloud…?"

He found the blonde—in an _apron—_in the kitchen making dinner. And Leon took him right there on the counter.

After a couple of months, Leon no longer had to pick up the floor. He no longer had to do the laundry, vacuum the floor, or wash the windows. He no longer had to pick up gross tissues or throw away half-empty water bottles.

After six months, there were no more awkward public kisses or any hand-holding. Cloud had even stopped embarrassing Leon with hugs!

Life was good. Great, really. Leon found companionship in the men from the homeowner's club. He enjoyed the meetings. He understood why Ansem was such a genius.

After a year, Cloud quit his job at the Radiant Garden mechanical shop. Leon could support them both and he wanted to spend more time helping Saix with his charities. Leon supported this decision wholeheartedly.

* * *

The best year of Leon's life came to an abrupt halt one afternoon, twelve exact months to the day after the appointment with Ansem.

"Leon?" Cloud's soft voice echoed through the house.

Leon looked up from the book he was reading. "Yeah, Cloud?"

Cloud looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you'd give me a ride to Zexion's?"

Leon blinked. "A ride?"

Cloud nodded.

"What about Fenrir?"

"What's a 'Fenrir'?"

Leon dropped his book instantly. "Cloud, your _bike. _That stupid contraption that you used to spend your salary on when you worked?"

"Oh, that black thingy in the garage that took up all that space?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "It could be described as that, yes."

"I sold it. It wasn't important, was it?"

And the floor of Leon's fantasy dropped out.

* * *

Leon took Cloud to the hospital and demanded an MRI.

"Check for any signs of head trauma. I think he's got amnesia."

"Don't be silly, Leon-"

Leon looked down at Cloud in concern. "Selective amnesia. He remembers me, but he's forgotten about his bike. He's had that thing for as long as I can remember."

"Leon," Cloud whined, "those things are dangerous. You know that. S'not important."

The MRI came back showing no signs of abnormalities. Leon was unimpressed and put Cloud on bed rest.

"Leon, I'm fine."

Leon nodded, running his fingers through Cloud's hair. "Luckily, I was able to buy Fenrir back."

"Oh, Leon. Why are you concerned with that?"

_Because that piece of junk means the world to you._ "Because. Now lay back and try to rest."

Cloud laughed. "I'm fine. I promise. Don't you have a meeting tonight at the club, anyway?"

Leon bit his lip in an uncharacteristic display of worry. "You'll be okay."

"I'll be fine. Go on!"

And Leon went because he had so many questions.

* * *

"There's something wrong with Cloud. He's forgotten several important things." All heads turned on Leon, as the statement was the most he'd said in awhile.

Axel scoffed. "So what? What's an 'important thing'? Did he forget how to piss or something?"

Seifer smirked. "Just tell him to sit down on it like the lady he is."

The others laughed, and Leon wasn't sure they understood the severity of his situation.

"He's forgotten about his motorcycle."

"You've never liked that motorcycle, Leon." Xemnas replied. "Perhaps it's best you let it go. It's just a motorcycle."

"Yeah. I mean, Cloud doesn't really need transportation. He and Zexion do their grocery shopping together, and we have the van. It holds enough." Demyx added. "It couldn't hold anything, anyway. Kind of useless for shopping. Not to mention it's dangerous! Cloud probably can't handle riding something that intense."

"I don't know, he rides Leon." Seifer snorted.

Leon decided he'd talk to Riku after the meeting.

* * *

Riku was instead the one who approached Leon after the meeting.

"He's not the same, is he?"

Leon frowned. "He's still Cloud, but—"

"Is he really? Isn't what defines a person the choices they make? If you end up making those for him, doesn't that mean Cloud becomes an extension of you that's designed to do things exactly how you want them?"

Leon didn't reply.

"It happened to Sora. Sora _always _smiled for me. _**Always.**_ He said it was because I made him so happy he couldn't hold the emotion back. One day, maybe a couple months after we'd moved here and seen Ansem, I noticed he wasn't smiling anymore." Riku's eyes hardened. "I asked him why he wasn't smiling. He told me that expressing emotions was a waste of energy, which had always been my retort to his ridiculous comment."

Riku's cold gaze met Leon's confused expression. "It's come true. Everything I complained about, Sora's changed for me."

"Ansem's therapy?" Leon murmured.

"Is permanent." Riku answered. "It's sad the most affection my boyfriend now gives me comes from old photographs simply because I arrogantly decided he was too loving."

The man turned from Leon and walked away.

* * *

Now that Leon's eyes were open, he could see. His life was miserable. New Cloud noticed, but responded differently than his Cloud would have. Instead of breakfasts in bed and massages after work, Leon got shoulder pats. Instead of being held like he was the most precious thing in the entire world, New Cloud held Leon's hand. Leon wouldn't have minded some cuddling. He wouldn't have minded being wrestled into bed for some feel-better sex. He wouldn't have minded being smothered in love.

New Cloud was not Cloud, and for all the things that Leon detested about his Cloud's behavior he missed his blonde desperately. It hurt so much to see that face, to look into Cloud's beautiful blue eyes but not see _his _Cloud looking back.

Leon left a half-empty water bottle on the end table, one day, because he wanted to find it when he came home.

* * *

Readers: And that's the end? You can't mean that's the end, Glass!

Oh yes, yes I can. Leon strikes me as exceedingly arrogant character. I like him all the same, but that arrogance mixed with my recent rereading of the Stepford Wives book created this little piece. Again, I don't own the book.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
